maneatingfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaws 2
Plot Two divers are photographing the wreck of the ''Orca'', Quint's boat from the first film, and are suddenly attacked and killed by a large [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_White_Shark great white shark] not before one of the divers gets a photo of the shark's eye . The shark later kills a female [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water_skiing water skier]. The female driver of the speedboat tries to defend herself by first throwing a gasoline tank at the shark (accidentally spilling some on herself) and then igniting the fuel with a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flare_gun flare gun]. The fire ignites the gas tank and the speedboat explodes, killing the driver and leaving the shark severely burnt on the right side of its face. In addition to these incidents, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killer_whale killer whale] is beached at a nearby lighthouse with large wounds, which Police Chief Martin Brody ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roy_Scheider Roy Scheider]) suggests were caused by a great white shark. Mayor Vaughn ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murray_Hamilton Murray Hamilton]) doesn't share Brody's belief that the town has another shark problem and warns him not to do something hasty. Later, Brody spots a section of a ruined speedboat bobbing in the surf just off the beach. When he goes to retrieve it, he encounters the burnt remains of the female speedboat driver. Brody angrily grounds his son Mike ([http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mark_Gruner&action=edit&redlink=1 Mark Gruner]) because of his reluctance to find a summer job, preferring to go sailing every day, and gives him a job at the beach. The following day, while Brody is in an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Observation_tower observation tower], which Vaughn is angry about, Brody sees a large shadow, which he thinks is a shark. He orders everyone out of the water and fires his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gun gun], causing a panic. Later that evening, he receives the photo of the shark's eye, taken by one of the attacked divers. Brody shows it to Vaughn and his Townsmen, but they refuse to accept the evidence put in front of them. Vaughn and his sidekick Len Peterson ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Mascolo Joseph Mascolo]) fire Brody for the beach incident making up his deputy, Hendricks, to chief. The next morning, Mike sneaks out and goes sailing with his friends, but has to take his young brother Sean ([http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mark_Gilpin&action=edit&redlink=1 Mark Gilpin]) along, to stop him telling his parents about Mike's trip. Later, a diving class member encounters the shark; though he escapes the attack, he surfaces too fast in his panic and suffers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Decompression_sickness decompression sickness]. Later on, two of the teens, Tina and Eddie, encounter the shark when it smashes into their [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sail_boat sail boat]. Eddie is killed and Tina is left terrified and alone on the boat. Brody and his wife Ellen ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorraine_Gary Lorraine Gary]) find the panicked diver being put into an ambulance, and Brody suspects that something must have scared him to make him come up so fast. Hendricks informs Brody that Mike has gone out sailing to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lighthouse lighthouse] with his friends, so Brody insists on taking the police launch to rescue them. Ellen and Hendricks both join him. They find Tina's boat, with Tina hiding in the bottom of the boat. She hysterically confirms Brody's suspicions that there's a killer shark in the area. Hendricks and Ellen take Tina ashore in a passing boat, while Brody continues to search for the teenagers in the police launch. All seems well with the other teenagers, until the shark appears, smashing into one of them's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inflatable_boat inflatable boat], causing a panic amongst the teens, making their boats collide with each other. Mike is knocked unconscious and is pulled out of the water just as the shark appears; two friends take him back to the shore for help. The rest of the teens remain floating on the wreckage of tangled boats, drifting out towards the open sea. A Harbor Patrol marine helicopter arrives and a line is rigged to tow the stricken boats to shore. Before the pilot can tow them, however, the shark attacks the chopper, causing it to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capsize capsize]. Sean falls into the water, but is quickly saved by Marge (Martha Swatek). As Marge tries to get back into the boat, her hands slip on the wet [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hull_(watercraft) hull (watercraft)], and she falls back into the water. The shark approaches and devours Marge in one whole bite, terrifying Sean and the rest of the teens. Brody encounters Mike, who informs his father that they've been attacked by a shark and that Sean is still out there, with the others, drifting towards Cable Junction, a small rocky island housing an electrical relay station. Brody quickly finds the teenagers, but the shark attacks again, which causes Brody to run his boat aground on the rocks. Brody tries to tie a rope line, but snags an underwater power cable instead. Most of the teenagers are tossed into the water during the shark's next attack, and they have to swim to safety on Cable Junction. Using an inflatable raft, Brody gets the shark's attention by pounding the power line with an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oar oar], and gets the shark to bite on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Power_cable power cable]. The plan succeeds and the shark gets [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electric_shock electrocuted] and dies. Brody, Sean and Jackie paddle over to Cable Junction, to be reunited with the others. Images